Team Vacation
by Elzbelz16
Summary: Our favourite CSI: NY team head to Montana to Lindsay's parents ranch. What will happen when Lindsay has to reveal her deepest secret to them.
1. Urgent Meeting

**The CSI: NY team go on vacation to Montana to visit Lindsay's family. For the purpose of this fic, apart from Danny the team do not know what Lindsay experienced as a child. What will happen when Lindsay is forced to tell the truth? Reviews are welcome. Elz xxx**

Nestled in the centre of the New York Crime Lab, the team were sat in the break room waiting for Mac to arrive; he had told them that he needed to speak to all of them very urgently and to meet him in the break room at the end of the shift. However, in true Mac Taylor fashion, he had not specified what was so urgent which left the team in a state of confusion.

"Does anyone have any idea what this about? I can't think of anything we have done wrong" Lindsay asked. The rest of the team looked at her with blank faces "he didn't say anything to me but I don't were in trouble because he doesn't usually yell at us as a team" Hawkes answered matter of factly. It was then that Stella decided to speak up "I can tell you something guys, if this turns out to be something as simple as changing the rota, I will personally ring his neck" Everyone just laughed. "I'm with you on that one Stella, Mac just ruined mine and Danny's plans for the night" Lindsay agreed leaning up to kiss Danny, her boyfriend of five months.

Before anyone else could speak Mac entered the break room with huge smile plastered across his face. Just as he entered Lindsay's cell phone vibrated indicating that she had received a text. She opened it and it read _'can't wait to see you Linds love mom and dad xxx' _Lindsay just looked at it confused and showed it Danny before giving Mac a questioning look. Mac just looked at her "what's the matter Lindsay?" Lindsay stared at the text before answering "I ... uh … I just got a text from my parents saying that they can't wait to see me but I'm not going to Montana anytime soon" Mac laughed "well actually Lindsay you are, that's why I asked you all to meet me here" everyone looked confused "you see, I have arranged for us all to spend a few days in Bozeman with Lindsay's parents on their ranch". At that statement Lindsay felt her heart skip a beat as she let out a small smile.

**Well that's the first chapter guys. I know it's short but I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome Elz xxx**


	2. Comfort

Chapter 2

**Ok so this is chapter 2. sorry it's been so long got A-levels soon. made a few changes to it so this is an updated version. hope you guys like it Elz xxx**

Lindsay just stared into space, it felt as if the whole world had tumbled all around. For 2 years now she had tried to keep her New York and Montana life separate but now it was all going to collide. Danny was the only person who could see through her blank expression. You see unbeknown to their colleagues, a month after they had started dating, Lindsay had unloaded on Danny about a crime she had survived and witnessed as a 14yr old girl. He had wanted to let Mac know but could tell she was scared so he promised that he would not let any harm come to her nor would he tell any of their co-workers. As he looked into her eyes he could immediately tell what she was thinking and what she needed him to do.

FLASHBACK

_There was no doubt about it, Lindsay was looking forward to her date with Danny but she just couldn't shift the niggling feeling that had a tight hold on her. She looked at her appearance in the mirror in her bedroom. Satisfied she made her way into the kitchen and retrieved the wine and two glasses that were stood casually on the counter and took them into the living room and placed them on the coffee table. She then made her way around the apartment lighting the candles to add to the romantic atmosphere she was trying to create. Once done, she looked around her making sure everything was perfect. Satisfied she took a seat on the couch and waited for Danny to arrive._

_As she set there, her mind kept returning to the fateful day back when she was just a 14yr old girl. No matter how hard she tried, the thoughts just wouldn't disappear and soon enough tears began to roll down her cheeks. She had no idea how long she had sat there but before she knew she heard a familiar knock on the door. She knew it was Danny and quickly tried to dry her tears but to no avail. It was then that she decided, she needed to tell Danny about her past_

_With that decision made up in her mind, she made her way to the door and opened it to reveal her date for the evening. Danny smiled as she opened the door but the smile soon turned into a frown as he saw his girlfriend's tear stained cheeks. He immediately stepped inside, closed the door and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her and held her as she cried out her tears. He had no idea what was bothering her but knew that she would talk about it when she was good and ready. Once he felt her tears subside, he held her hand and walked her over to the couch and sat her down before taking his place beside her, holding her hands in his. Lindsay looked into his eyes trying to smile "Danny, I need to tell you something, it's about my past." Danny looked at her lovingly before rubbing the pad of his thumb over the top of her hand "okay, take your time baby"._

_Taking a deep breath, Lindsay began to tell her tale "I was 14yrs old, I was at my favourite diner with my friends Lucy, Caroline and Kelly. We were having such a blast, there was only the four of us and the waitress left it was that late. I had apple pie all over my hands so I went to the restroom to wash my hands. They were still laughing as I went in and turned the faucet on….." Danny could see the tears forming in his girlfriend's eyes and hoped to God that she wasn't about to say what he thought. He didn't say anything, he just held her hands rubbing them softly as she spoke "as I was about to turn the faucet off, I heard the bells chime at the front door…." her breath became shaky as the memories returned "then I ….. I … I heard a gunshot and screams I froze, I didn't know what to do. I heard another shot, and then another and another. I opened the door slightly and looked out and what I saw will stick with me forever…" Danny now wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her "what did you see baby" he coaxed with tears forming in his own eyes "I… I saw a man holding a shotgun covered in blood. He looked in my direction, I thought for sure he had seen me when he started walking towards the restroom. I quickly closed the door and curled up in the corner with my hands over my eyes. The sound of the screams will never fade. After a while, I heard the bells chime again. I felt relieved when I hadn't heard footsteps after 10minutes so I opened the door and went out I will never forget the sight that lay before me. My friends and the waitress Sarah, were all lying on the floor. Dead. There was so much blood. I cried for longer than I ever have before. Then I went to the counter and I called 911" Danny's heart broke as he listened to his girlfriend's pain. He had hoped that this wasn't the case. A few years ago he had heard of the terrible Bozeman massacre and knew that there was only one witness and consequently only one survivor but had never in a million years thought that that person was his girlfriend Lindsay, his Montana but now, well now he knew differently and there was nothing he could do but console and comfort his girlfriend as the memories haunted her like there was no tomorrow._

_"baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I don't know what I can do but I promise I'll try to make things better" he soothed as the tears fell from his own eyes and kissed her temple gently_

_"Don't leave me Danny, I don't want to be alone anymore" Lindsay cried as she held tightly onto Danny's chest. "I'm here baby, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere"_

END OF FLASHBACK

He made their excuses and led her away towards a quiet corner of the lab. As soon as they were alone, he embraced her as tight and gentle as he could and just held her shaking body as he kissed her temple. Once he felt her body relax he placed his hands around her face as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "shh, shh it's okay baby" he soothed "how do you know that Danny, I haven't been back to Montana in two years, the reason I left was to get away from the nightmare of it all. Now I have to go back there with our friends and explain why I can't go around my hometown without looking over my shoulder, how every time I hear door chime I just freeze. How do you know its okay when the team don't even know?" Danny cradled as her cries began again. "Lindsay I know that the team don't know but that doesn't mean you have to be afraid. You won't be going alone babe, I'll be with you and I'll protect you from anything you're scared of okay. You don't have to worry about a thing. Hell if needs be I'll ring the Chief of Detectives in Bozeman and ask them to give us clearance to carry a weapon" Lindsay smiled as she heard that. "Thank you Danny, I love you". "I love you too babe" Danny said as he leaned in to kiss her passionately.

They kept kissing for what felt like hours before the need oxygen surfaced. Danny pulled away from Lindsay and looked at her. Just by looking into her eyes he could see how the thought of carrying a weapon around with them had eased her nerves. It was at that moment that he realised what he needed to do. He needed to ring the Bozeman Chief of Detectives.

Just as he was about to comfort her again, Stella came around the corner. Lindsay put on a brave face a smiled but Stella being Stella could see through the façade into her tear stained eyes. "What's wrong Linds, I thought you'd be happy about going to Montana?" Lindsay glanced up to Danny silently asking him for his help. "She is happy Stella, she's over the moon, and it's just that this will be the first time that she has brought anyone home, she's just worried that her parents won't like me". Stella seemed to buy it and looked at Lindsay sympathetically "oh Linds, as soon as they see you happy, I'm sure they won't care who makes you happy, everything will be fine Lindsay" Lindsay just smiled "thanks I know that now, I love Danny and that's all that matters" "exactly" Stella said before turning on her heels and walking away.

When she was gone Lindsay wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and whispered me his ear "thank you babe, and that idea you had sounds really good". With that she kissed Danny on the lips and set off to their shared office to call her parents. Danny on the other hand made his way to the precinct to make a very important call for his girlfriend. Once he arrived at the precinct, Danny found the contact details for the Bozeman Chief of Detectives and made his way to an empty interrogation room. Once inside he dialled the number and waited for an answer.

_"Hello, this is Chief Adamson of the Bozeman PD, how can I help you?"_

"Hello, this is Detective Danny Messer from the New York Crime Lab, I'm calling regarding Lindsay Monroe a colleague of mine"

_"Ah yes the lovely Miss Monroe, she's told me so much about you, what seems to be the problem?"_

"well there's no problem it's just that our boss Detective Mac Taylor has arranged for us to spend some time in Montana with Lindsay's parents and well the team don't about the incident at the diner and before you ask, I know about it since myself and Lindsay have been dating for the past 5 months and she confided in me but she doesn't want the rest of the team to find out just yet so I was wondering if you could do me a favour"

_"You want me to arrange for you and your team to have clearance to carry a weapon in the state of Montana"_

"Well yes if it's not too much bother"

_"Too much bother are you kidding me, Lindsay is like a daughter to me, I will do anything to protect her, just give me your flight details and I'll send the papers immediately, look after her won't you"_

"Of course Sir, and thank you very much, it much appreciated"

_"Not a problem, now the flight details"_

With that Danny relayed the flight information that mac had given them in the break room to Chief Adamson. Once he had ended the call he went back to the lab to find Lindsay. He found her sitting in their office on the phone to her mom. Danny just watched for a few minutes, she looked so peaceful when talking to her family that he couldn't bear to interrupt so he just moved quietly to his desk and waited for her to finish the call. Once she had finished she walked over to Danny's desk and took his hands in hers "my parents can't wait to meet you , it seems as though they love you already babe" Danny looked at her with the famous Messer grin "well that's a good job Montana, cuz I don't feel like leaving your side while in Montana even if we are going to be carrying our off duty service weapons".

At that statement, Lindsay embraced her boyfriend lovingly "are you serious, the Chief of Detectives as authorised it" Danny cupped her face in his hands "yep after I'd explained the circumstances he did it without me even having to ask, did you forget to mention that you were friendly with the guy, he jumped at the chance to protect you". Lindsay couldn't help but laugh "he's not a friend as in what I would class Stella as, but he was the one who took my statement after it happened, he took me under his wing when I first became a CSI and promised to protect me no matter what, but I just felt that you should make the call because I couldn't bring myself to ask". Danny kissed her lovingly, "I know babe I'm just joking with you. Now how 'bout we go home, pack and get some sleep. We do have to be at the airport at five tomorrow morning" Danny said as they walked hand in hand towards the elevator.

**ok that's it for now, hope you liked it. will try to update soon reviews always welcome xxx**


	3. New York Airport

Chapter 3

**Ok so here's chapter 3, hope you guys like it reviews welcome Elz xxx **

The next morning Danny and Lindsay woke up at 4:00am in order to get to the airport on time. They showered (they of course did this together to save time), dressed and made their way to the New York City Airport. When they arrived there, they noticed that they were the first of their small group to arrive. Danny took the opportunity to speak with the airport security regarding their weapon clearance which took only a matter of seconds after the security personnel found the email from the Bozeman Chief of Detectives. He handed the papers to the Air Marshall who would be on board the plane and Danny was promised that the team would receive no hassle when checking in. Once that matter was sorted, Danny and Lindsay made their way to a small café outlet near the entrance to the airport and purchased some breakfast and snacks for the flight.

Once they had finished at the café, they spotted Mac and Stella at the meeting point and made their way over to them. Mac immediately shot a puzzled look in their direction before turning to Danny and asking "why did I get an email form the Bozeman Chief of Detectives informing me that I had clearance to carry a weapon in the state of Montana? I organized this trip as a vacation not police business" Lindsay glanced at Danny worriedly "Oh that yeah, Lindsay called one of her friends in Bozeman who works at the crime lab and told her that we were coming to visit and well to cut a long story short, Chief Adamson took Lindsay under his wing when she first became a CSI and when she left, he assured her that whenever she visited, she and whoever came with her would have clearance to carry a weapon, he just wants to protect us." Danny answered then Stella chipped in "but why do we need protecting there isn't a serial killer on the loose is there?" Stella asked suddenly alarmed. Danny was about to answer but Lindsay cut him off "no Stella there isn't not in the way you think, it's just that well everybody in the Bozeman PD treated me as their little sister and were not exactly pleased when I moved to New York. You know one of them was so in love with me that he threatened to come between me and anyone I had a strong friendship or relationship with and since me and Danny are dating and you guys are like family to me, Chief Adamson thought it would be best if we brought our off duty service weapons with us. As they say it's better to be safe than sorry." Lindsay stated as best as she could without giving any hints as to the real reason for their weapon clearance. Lindsay squeezed Danny's hand hoping that they didn't catch on to the fact that she had just made that up on the spot. Luckily, both Mac and Stella seemed happy with the response and smiled "well it's a good job he thought of that then isn't it we wouldn't want to be coming back here with one less than when we left. Don't worry Lindsay we won't let anyone come between you and Danny he's perfectly safe" Mac stated with a hint of determination in his voice.

Just then Hawkes, Adam, Jo, Sid and Flack came through the airport entrance and made their way towards them. They said their hellos before the NYPD group made their way to the check-in desk. Once they were checked in they made their way to the waiting area as they still had 1 hour before they had to board their plane. Lindsay sat next to Danny and laid her head on his shoulder, her body tensed up slightly when she realised that she was indeed heading back to Montana, to the place where everybody knew who she was and what she had seen. Danny just kissed her temple and stroked her hair which seemed to relax her just slightly. Jo was sat across from them and could see her friend's nervousness. She decided that she needed to tell Lindsay that she knew but she had to get her away from the team. Jo went over to Lindsay and spoke to her quietly "Linds, I need to talk to you about something but could we do it somewhere a little more private, you know away from Stella" Lindsay squeezed Danny's hand "yeah sure I do need to get a drink but could Danny come with us cuz I don't think I can leave his side at the moment" Jo could see the sincerity in her eyes as she spoke. She squeezed Lindsay's hand lightly before saying "of course Lindsay, come on"

Luckily, the rest of the team was half asleep so they didn't notice, the three CSI's make their way to the coffee shop. When they were out of ear shot, Jo turned to Lindsay and smiled sympathetically "listen Lindsay, this is kind of hard for me to explain but when I got the email last night regarding the weapon clearance my heart broke. As you know before coming to the New York Crime Lab, I was working with the FBI and to put this simply I know what happened and I for one will never judge you but I just wanted you to know that I am here for you and that you can talk to me" On hearing what Jo had just said Lindsay felt as if some of the weight that she had been carrying around for the past 12 years had been lifted off. Lindsay looked up to Danny, who gave her a small smile and turned to face Jo and smiled "thanks Jo, I should have known that you would know, I'm sorry if you felt that I was being a bit selfish for not coming to you but I just didn't feel safe telling anyone until I met Danny and even then it took me a while to bring it up." Jo placed her hands on Lindsay's shoulders "Lindsay you do not need to apologise to me for not telling me, I can only imagine what it was like for you having to deal with something like that at such a young age and don't worry I won't tell anyone about it, you have my word". Lindsay smiled briefly, but the frown soon returned to her face. She leaned into Danny and inhaled his scent before continuing "I'm scared Jo, I haven't been back to Montana since I arrived in New York and before that it was like walking in a living nightmare. At crime scenes people would stare at me, even people I worked with thought I was incapable of doing my job. I left because I couldn't stand it anymore. There were only a few people who were supportive of my decision; my family and Chief Adamson, everyone else thought I was a coward …." Jo didn't say anything she just listened to her friend as she talked about her pain. She could see the tears begin to form in Lindsay's eyes "… and now I'm going back not at all ready to face the music. I don't know what I'm gonna do Jo, I look over my shoulder every time I go out, I can't go into a public restroom by myself, and I freeze every time I hear a door chime. I know what the rest of the team are going to think, they'll think I'm silly and selfish for keeping this to myself, they'll think I'm a complete mad person when I ask Danny or my parents to come outside with me … and worst of all they'll never look at me the same again, they'll laugh at me when I cry at pictures of myself when I was younger and how I can't remember any happy times of my childhood. I just don't know Jo. The only people I can trust at the moment are you, Danny and my family. I'm that scared that I can't trust the rest of the team with anything never mind my safety. I have nightmares all the time except in my version, he finds me then kills me. Sometimes, it's not even my childhood friends who are killed, it's you guys and worst of all he ties Danny up and makes him watch as he rapes and kills me and then he kills Danny. I mean what if it happens again. I can't cope with it Jo, the only way I can sleep at night is having Danny wrap his arms around as tight as he can without hurting me …." At this point the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Danny had made his way back to the team seconds ago to avoid suspicion. He had only been gone less than a minute but without Danny by her side Lindsay was a nervous wreck "…. Oh look at me, I'm sorry Jo, I shouldn't have dumped all that on you, now I bet you think I'm stupid" Lindsay finished as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. Jo looked at Lindsay with tears in her own eyes before pulling her friend into a gentle hug "Lindsay look at me, I would never think you are stupid, and you certainly do not need to apologise for unloading on me, if anything I'm glad you have as it means that you have that one extra person that you can lean for support. Don't worry about the team they do not need to know until you are ready to tell them. You tell them in your own time just like you did with me and Danny ok honey. Now I don't know about you but I could sure use some caffeine". Lindsay thanked Jo with a smile a proceeded to the counter to buy a round of 9 coffees before making their way back to their group of friends

As Danny saw Lindsay and Jo approaching them, he smiled at his girlfriend silently asking her if she was okay. When she smiled back at him, he knew that she was fine and that Jo was one of the greatest friends that she could have and he was grateful that she was someone that Lindsay could talk to. Once the team grabbed their coffee, the announcement was made telling them that it was time to board the plane. The team grabbed their carry-ons and made their way to the gate and boarded their plane. Normally, Lindsay would be frowning right now, but after talking to Jo she felt as though she had an extra shield of protection surrounding her. The smile that she had given Danny had been true. She was fine and she hoped that she could stay that way for the duration of their flight.

On board the plane they were surprised to learn that they had been given their own private first class cabin. They didn't argue however, they just made their way to the back of the plane and to their seats. Hawkes and Adam both took a seat next to the window, Flack and Mac also sat next to each other in front of Adam and Hawkes. Sid decided that he would sit by himself to read up on the history of his profession and the amazing world of the post-mortem as he so often put it. Stella and Jo took a seat next to other both reading a magazine which just left Danny and Lindsay. The couple were amazed that the team and left a sofa in the corner of the cabin completely empty. So the two sat down on the sofa and Lindsay curled up against Danny as he held her and stroked her hair. Lindsay soon fell asleep in her boyfriend's safe, strong arms and Danny hoped that after her talk with Jo, and the fact that she had wrapped herself around him, that her slumber would only consist of happy dreams that she could smile at when she woke up.

**Ok that's it for now will try and update again soon xxx as always reviews are welcome xxx **


	4. On Board Activities

**Chapter 4 – Refreshed **

**yeah I know it's been a while since you guys last saw an update but all I can do is apologise. I kind of lost my muse for a while my exams are finally over 'whoop whoop' and now I get my mind back into the world of fanfiction and hopefully get this story going somewhere.  
I was going to have the team meat the Monroe's in this chapter but my muse had i's own ideas but it will hopefully still be good. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything all characters except the Monroe family belong to CBS  
Enjoy guys xxx**

The flight had gone relatively smoothly and much to Danny's relief, Lindsay had been able to sleep peacefully without the dark memories haunting her. Now they were about to land in Montana. He glanced down at her sleeping form and kissed her temple to gently wake her. He held her close as he felt her stir from her slumber and used his hand to wipe her hair away from her eyes.

_Lindsay's POV_

I feel Danny press his lips into my hair and use his hand to move the hair from my eyes. I can't help but smile as I recall my dreams, the countless happy memories of the time with my friends. As much as I would love to stay asleep just a little longer, it seems my body has already made the decision for me; the conscious part of my brain begins to take over and I slowly start to open my eyes.

As my eyes open, I notice that everyone is occupied with their own activities; Stella with her fashion magazine, Adam with his IPod, Hawkes with a crossword puzzle and Flack and Mac who seem deep in conversation. However, as I glance at Sid, I can't help but laugh as I steel a glimpse of the book he is reading; 'the amazing world of the post-mortem', I mean come on what is interesting about that but then again I can't say I'm surprised he does often venture to his 'creepy place'. I then shift my attention to Jo, sat opposite me talking to whom I can only assume is her lovely daughter Ellie. Jo is one of the greatest friends I could ever have, if it hadn't been for her I don't know what my sleep would have consisted of. I'm so glad I could open up to her and it's nice to know that there is someone else I can turn to.

Finally, I let my gaze rest on Danny, the most caring (and sexiest if I do say so myself,) man I have ever met. What he is my boyfriend? He seems to be able to read me like a book and although it scares me sometimes, I wouldn't have it any other way. He has this tough New York exterior but when it comes down to it he's the sweetest guy on the planet, you know he even cuddles. Wait don't tell him I said that, it would be grounds for divorce and we're not even married. Yet. Oh I hope he proposes soon I just love the sound of Mrs. Lindsay Messer. I can just picture our kids. A little girl who looks just like me and a little boy who is just as cocky as Danny but sweet just the same. We'd buy a gorgeous house in Queens with a lovely garden for the kids to play in. It would be the perfect place to grow old together ….. Hang on, hold up Lindsay you've only been dating the guy for 5 months don't go planning a wedding just yet. But seriously, if he hadn't have come into my life, I don't think I would have survived. Being able to tell him about my past and the terror it held and have him hold me as I sobbed made me feel safer than I have in a long time. The only thing that would help now is if the stupid bastard was behind bars where he belonged but anyway enough about that. Happy thoughts Lindsay, happy thoughts. He was there for me even when I didn't want him to be and that just makes me love him even more. Wait scratch that I don't just love him, I'm love with him. There I said it; I'm in love with Danny Messer. What was that did someone just say something?

_No POV_

Lindsay was brought out of her reverie by Danny's gentle, loving voice. "Hey baby". At first he got no reply but as his words registered in his girlfriend's mind, he felt her lift her head from where it had been resting on his chest. She smiled a smile that made him go weak at the knees before whispering "hey". Danny moved his head towards Lindsay's and met her lips with his in a light, loving kiss. He could tell by her soft features that she had slept well but not wanting to assume anything he decided to make sure. He caressed her cheek softly before asking "you sleep alright?" Lindsay smiled and chuckled softly. That was another thing she loved about him, he would never assume anything and always wanted to make sure she was ok.

Danny was confused at the chuckle but didn't question it. "Better than I have in a long time, I've never felt so refreshed" she replied as she leaned into his loving gesture. Although he didn't say anything Lindsay could tell he was still worrying so she lifted her own hand upwards and rested it lovingly on his cheek "baby, I'm ok…." she reassured "yes I did dream about my friends…"

Danny's body tensed as he heard this and instinctively tightened his arms around her but what came next hit him with both surprise and relief "but this time they were happy dreams. We were having a late night picnic on the ranch having a food fight….." Lindsay smiled at the memory but could still sense that Danny was unconvinced "look baby, talking with Jo and having you holding me has made things seem a lot better and although it may come back and haunt me at some point on this vacation I know I'll be okay as I have you here to protect me and I know for a fact that you won't let any harm come my way. I won't tell you not to worry about me as I know that cannot be done but what I will ask is that you at least try to enjoy this vacation as much as everyone else" Lindsay finished with a smile as she leant up to meet her boyfriend's lips with hers. Danny let out a genuine smile as pulled Lindsay into a hug "now that I can do as long as you promise to tell me when things get tough" Lindsay looked up into his eyes smiling "you know I will and if I don't come to you, I'll go to Jo, or one of my parents. Deal" "deal" Danny smiled.

With that Danny and Lindsay settled against each other in a loving embrace as they waited for their plane to land.

**so there you go guys chapter 4 hope you guys liked it. next will see the team meat the Monroe's yes for definite this time I already have it planned **


	5. Arriving in Montana

Chapter 5 – Arriving in Montana

**OK so here's chapter 5 (the updated version) sorry it's taken so long for me to update any while I'll just get writing. Here goes hope you like it reviews always welcome Elz xxx  
anyway on with the story xx**

Ten minutes later the plane had landed safely at Bozeman City Airport. The team excitedly gathered their things together and grabbed their carry-ons before exiting the plane. It was a good five minutes before the airport interior came into view. As they neared the entrance to the airport the team all became anxious to meet Lindsay's family. However, Lindsay was the one who seemed the most unnerved and both she and Danny hoped that the team did not notice her sudden change of emotion.

Unfortunately for them, Stella did notice her friends saddened expression and quickly went into detective mode and began her interrogation; much to the dismay of her younger co-workers. She turned to Lindsay and gave her a questioning look "okay Lindsay what is it with you, I thought you'd gotten over the whole 'will my parents like Danny' issue. It's time to move on and enjoy this vacation you're acting as though you don't want to be here. This is your family you know". Danny and Lindsay were completely taken aback by their friend's sudden outburst and Lindsay almost felt like bursting into tears and telling everything but she knew she couldn't. She looked up at Danny who had put an arm around her shoulders and sighed "I do know that this is my family Stella I did grow up here and believe me I do want to be here, I just can't let myself enjoy it as much as you are. Trust me Stella, if I could turn back the clock and change what happened here, I would but I know that I can't." Lindsay shouted back almost in tears, she wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her. Stella glared disapprovingly at Lindsay when she let her words sink in. "what on earth are you talking about, what happened here that you so desperately want to forget?"

On hearing that statement, Lindsay looked pleadingly over at Jo, wanting an escape route. Jo saw the discomfort in her friend's eyes and immediately came to her rescue. She sent a small smile in Lindsay's direction before turning her attention to Stella. "Stella, relax a little would you, Lindsay hasn't actually seen her parents for two years and this is probably a little overwhelming for her. I'm sure that whatever is bothering her will simmer down eventually but for now let's just respect her wishes to keep it to herself. I'm sure she'll let us know when she's good and ready but not before". Stella reluctantly complied but not before giving Lindsay a look as if to say 'I will find out whether you tell me or not'. Danny saw this and enveloped Lindsay in a loving embrace calming her down while sending a thankful prayer heavenward that Jo was able to subside Stella's outrage before she sent Lindsay into sobbing heap on the floor. The rest of the team looked at Lindsay sympathetically before signalling that they would wait for them near the luggage reclaim. Once they were out of sight, Danny cupped Lindsay's face in his hands affectionately before wiping the stray tears away from her eyes and whispering "it's alright baby, I'm here, I've got you" as he kissed her temple. Lindsay wiped her eyes and looked lovingly up at Danny "I know, I was alright until Stella started having a go, I'm just glad that Jo was around and able to neutralise her, god I say that like she's a chemical reaction but seriously if she'd have carried on, I don't think I would have been able to stay standing" Danny hugged her again and drew circular patterns on the small of her back comforting her without the need for words "yeah but babe I would have caught you, you know that don't you" Lindsay smiled her heart-warming smile "I know, thanks baby I love you so much it's untrue but all I need now is to go find the team and go see my family" Danny smiled and took her hand in his intertwining their fingers "couldn't agree with you more Montana" he said as they slowly made their way to the luggage reclaim.

Once there, they got the rest of their luggage and made their way through security, again receiving no hassle about their weapon clearance. The team quickly regrouped and made their way towards the coffee outlet where Lindsay's parents would be waiting. As soon as they rounded the corner, Lindsay dropped her bags and ran towards her parents screaming "MOM, DAD!" at the top of her voice. Danny and the rest of the team just looked on in awe.

The elderly woman quickly enveloped her daughter in a tight embrace nearly in tears "Linds, honey it's so great to see you, I can't believe it's been two years already" Lindsay sniffled lightly as the tears threatened to fall again "I know mom, I would have come back sooner, but after everything that happened I needed to get my life back on track before returning to face the music". Katherine Monroe quickly cut off her daughter's train of thought "hey, hey enough of that, you're here now and that's all that matters we love you so much right Rob" Lindsay turned to her dad and smiled before letting herself be pulled into her father's strong arms. "of course Lindsay, after what happened I'm surprised you came back at all but you know what enough of that you're here to spend time with your lovely family and your New York friends, I hear you have made quite a few" Lindsay looked over to her group of friends and smiled "I have daddy but no matter how much they make me feel at home, they will never replace the void that's been present since that day in the diner" Lindsay's mom quickly caught her daughters pain and cupped her face in her hands softly "I know honey and no-one blames you for that but like your father just said that's enough of that I think it's time you make some introductions. I can't wait this Danny you talk so much about" Lindsay just laughed at her mom's insistence and gave her parents one last hug before turning to Danny and the team gesturing for them to come over.

As this was going on Danny and the rest of the team looked in awe at how Lindsay, even after being away for two years, was able to talk to her parents as if they had never been apart from each other. Mac smiled at the sight of his youngest detective and CSI interacting with her parents "ah look at that, it's so sweet it's as though they've never been apart" smiled Mac his eyes never leaving the sight before him. "I know right, she must have really missed them" Jo replied while also attempting to cover up the reason why Lindsay was getting a little emotional about seeing her parents. Stella on the other hand had different ideas "oh come, if she knew that she was going to miss her parents that much then why the hell did she leave in the first place. She better have a good reason for crying this much and being upset about coming back to Montana. I swear I'll ring her neck if it turns that the reason she left was because she didn't have any friends. Honesty, if that's the case she needs to grow u [p and get on with her life and start living in the present, I mean were her friends aren't we!". That was it Danny had had enough of Stella's attitude, he took one look at Jo who nodded and smiled as if giving him permission to carry on and that she was on his side. "That's enough Stella, I've had it up to here with your rude comments about Lindsay. You say that you're her friend but a true friend wouldn't make fun of someone for being a little emotional coming home after being away for two years ….." Danny whispered angrily before being cut off by Stella "a little emotional, if that's what she is, then she's taken it to a whole other level!" Both Danny and Jo glanced at each other and then glared at Stella "Stop it Stella, you have known idea what's going on her head and no matter what you think, you certainly do not know everything. Now you either calm down and start respecting Lindsay and be a real or you can get back on that plane and back to New York cuz I for one do not Lindsay to suffer anymore than she already is doing. Understood.". With that Stella nodded her head and everyone went back to watching Lindsay interact with her parents until she gestured for them to come over.

**Ok so that's Chapter 5 hope you guys liked it Chapter 6 will be up soon but until then keep reviewing xxxx**


End file.
